The present invention relates to a ski boot with a height-adjustable foot-bed. Such a ski boot is known, for example, from EP-Al 0,213,520 and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,563. In this ski boot, under the foot-bed in the area of the heel of the ski boot, a wedge-shaped support member is arranged, which is in working connection via a Bowden cable with a hydraulic drive unit which is arranged on a rear shaft part which is pivotably mounted on the shaft of the ski boot. By means of the drive unit, the support member is displaceable backwards and forwards in the longitudinal direction of the boot. In this connection, the inclined surface of the wedge-shaped support member, which surface is inclined in the direction of movement of the support member and rises in the direction towards the rear end of the boot, slides on a corresponding surface of the foot-bed. The movement of the wedge-shaped support member in the longitudinal direction of the boot consequently results in a corresponding raising or lowering of the foot-bed in the area of the heel. The device for adjusting the height of the foot-bed of this ski boot is complicated and costly in structure.